Faceless (XCOM 2)
The Faceless is an alien enemy encountered in XCOM 2. It serves as the aliens' primary infiltration unit, replacing the Viper's Thin Man form. Description This unit disguises itself as a normal-looking civilian until provoked, whereupon it transforms into its true, alien form. Unnaturally tall and consisting of a gelatinous fluid, these alien foes have significant reach with their claws. The Faceless can move both farther and with more agility than may be expected from their size and lumbering gait. The threat of this unit being hidden among the general populace in conjunction with civilians having a chance of removing concealment from the squad makes not only civilian rescue missions, but civilians in general much more of a liability. Abilities * Claws: The Faceless' only attack is an area-of-effect (3 tiles) melee swipe with its claws that can damage multiple units and destroy cover. * Regeneration: The Faceless can automatically self-heal at the end of their turn. * 'Leap: ' The Faceless can jump to higher surfaces such as roofs and cliffs. Tactics * Faceless will reveal themselves under the following conditions: **If a member of the XCOM Squad stands within a tile that would rescue the civilian the Faceless is disguised as. **If they take damage. ***This can be caused via grenades or other collateral damage. **If they are scanned via Battle Scanner or Scanning Protocol. **If they are the last alien units remaining on the mission. **If none of these conditions are met, they will reveal themselves after a random number of turns. * Having a squad member on Overwatch may deal some damage on a Faceless revealed on the same turn before it has a chance to attack. * Faceless attacks deal area of effect damage to a target. If they are behind explosive cover such as a car, the attack will destroy the cover, exploding it and dealing additional damage. Avoid placing soldiers in situations where collateral environment damage can cause harm to your soldiers, such as when elevated or behind explosive cover. * The Faceless do not take cover and have a defense stat of 0 on all difficulties; it is not difficult to hit them, especially from elevation. * Avoid dashing units to civilians that have not been scanned. If the civilian turns out to be a disguised Faceless, it will reveal itself when a soldier gets too close. Because they have dashed, they will not be able to react to the Faceless' revelation. Notes *Faceless will exclusively only attack XCOM soldiers; Faceless will only attack civilians as a result of collateral damage from their AoE attack. *Due to a bug, soldiers may not be able to shoot the Faceless if it reveals itself during the player's turn. *Civilians that turn out to be a Faceless in disguise do not count against the remaining civilians in Retaliation missions. *If the squad kills all other enemies on the map, all Faceless left will automatically reveal themselves. *These enemies are most common on Retaliation missions, but they can appear in any mission with civilians present if the "Alien Infiltrator" Dark Event is active. *The Faceless do not target Mimic Beacons. *The Faceless may be a reference to X-Com: Terror from the Deep's Deep Ones and Calcinites. The Calcinite is a gelatinous creature (albeit in a diving suit) that attacks with powerful close-combat claws; the Deep One has a face that looks almost exactly like the Faceless, complete with red eyes. *The Faceless's regeneration ability will cure physical status effects like Burning or Poisoned. *Unlike most enemies, Faceless are still able to use their melee attack while Disoriented. *There will always be one Faceless present on Retaliation missions. See Also *Faceless Corpse *Faceless Autopsy Gallery XCOM2_Faceless_ConceptSketches.jpg| XCOM2_Faceless_AnimationSheet.jpg| File:XCOM2_Faceless_Concept.jpg| XCOM2_faceless_thm.jpg XCOM2_Faceless_Swipe.jpg| XCOM2_Faceless.png Category:Aliens (XCOM 2) Category:Enemies (XCOM 2)